The present invention relates generally to the field of Interactive Voice Response (IVR) menu navigation, and more particularly to generating IVR menu trees through combinations of multiple user interactions.
Short for Interactive Voice Response, IVR is a computerized phone system that enables a person, typically a telephone caller, to make a selection from a voice menu. The selection is made using touchphone keypad entries or voice responses. IVR system are widely used by various organizations, such as banks, insurance companies, and other service providers to manage calls from customers. With IVR systems, the service providers allow users to access various selections, or target services, simultaneously reduces the cost of providing the services through electronic menu options.
Generally, in an IVR system when a caller calls in, an automated audio menu is played. The audio menu contains instructions to provide instant services such as, for example, an account balance inquiry where a banking menu is accessed and the target service of the account balance information is obtained. The menu may also provide guided options for the caller to select in order to connect to the target services within the system. For example, the menu may direct the caller to press various keys on a telephone to connect to a particular department or agent. Thus the IVR menu may be modeled with associated options to the target services, such as the type of departments, type of services, customer care executives and/or agents.